


Привычное

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dark, Dark Character, Gen, M/M, OOC, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: В маленьких городках порой водятся вещи пострашнее демонов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF Combat-2017 для команды Silver World на тему "бесы".
> 
> Вейл - столица округа Малур, где, согласно серии Scary-oke, находится город.

— Предлагаете отправить его в Вейл? — усталым, почти безразличным тоном поинтересовался шериф. Она не видела его глаз за тёмными очками, которые он по какой-то причине не снимал даже в участке, но не сомневалась, что они красны от недосыпа и под ними залегли тени. Ей было жаль его, искренне жаль — судя по тому, что она успела узнать, Гравити Фоллз был на редкость тихим городком, где самым громким преступлением за последние лет пятнадцать была разбитая подростками витрина супермаркета. А теперь нужно как-то разбираться с на редкость отвратительной историей, что впору для шокирующего заголовка на первой полосе криминальных хроник.  
Помощник, молодой совсем парень со странно косящими глазами, отосланный несколько минут назад за кофе, вернулся с тремя стаканчиками, два из которых отдал шерифу и ей. Она взялась за обжигающий картон обеими руками — почему-то в кабинете, несмотря на августовскую жару снаружи, ей было очень холодно.  
— Мистера Макгакета уже отправили в центральную больницу. Поймите, я не сомневаюсь в вас или ваших подчинённых, — она опустила взгляд на руки. — Но в столице это будет сделать куда легче. Лучше, если и обвиняемым займутся специалисты, уже имеющие опыт с подобными... делами. И вы даже представить не можете, как легко достаточно ловкий адвокат может оспорить результаты допроса, полученные без...  
Шериф издал сдавленный звук, напоминающий хрип раненого зверя.  
— Адвокат! Этому уроду — ещё и адвокат!  
— Я всем сердцем разделяю ваши чувства, поверьте. Но таков закон, вы же понимаете.  
Он что-то неразборчиво фыркнул в ответ, резко отставив стаканчик на стол. Топтавшийся рядом помощник склонился к нему и явно привычным жестом успокаивающие погладил по плечу.  
— Закон... — его бормотание стало чуть разборчивее, — у нас раньше один закон для таких кровопийц был...  
Его грустно повисшие усы смотрелись бы очень забавно. В другое время и в другом месте.  
Она перевела взгляд на окно. Сквозь наполовину прикрытые жалюзи виднелся стоящий поодаль от участка чёрный автомобиль, около которого толпилась небольшая стайка переговаривающихся о чём-то подростков. Большинство из них неотрывно смотрели на участок — с ленивым любопытством или отвращением на лице.  
Милые особенности маленьких городков. Где никто не услышит твои крики из чужого подвала, но как только обнаружится тело, весь город только и будет, что плотоядно обсасывать возможные подробности твоей мучительной смерти. Даже если полиция захлопывает дверь перед телевизиощиками.  
Но не всем везёт на смерть.  
Горло обожгло горьким напитком, и в памяти непрошено всплыла одна из строчек подробного отчёта медиков — о натёртой до гноя коже на шее жертвы. Она тяжело выдохнула, прикрыв глаза.  
К некоторым вещам можно притерпеться — но не привыкнуть.  
— Но никто из них не был там. В его подвале, — уже чуть громче и спокойнее, справившись с гневом, продолжил шериф. — Думаете, я идиот, думаете, я не знаю, что будет? Они просто спишут его как психа и отправят в дурку. Мы здесь, док, не дикари, знаем, как теперь принято в мире. Он благополучно скосит под кукушечника перед этими олухами на суде, посидит в психушке с каким-нибудь хитрозадвинутым диагнозом, который ему предписывал держать людей на цепи, а потом типа выздоровеет и вымолит амнистию. Наверняка опять подастся в какую-нибудь глухомань за своими... экспериментами. И в этот раз будет действовать куда аккуратнее.  
— Не надо заранее так плохо думать о нас, шериф, — она попыталась сдержанно улыбнуться — скорее для себя, чем для собеседника.  
— Я думаю как есть, — он встал из-за стола и прошёл по кабинету, остановившись перед шкафом. — Скажите честно, док... Вы говорили с ним. Кажется он вам психом?  
— Ну... Это очень сложный вопрос, ни один специалист не способен ответить, здоров ли обвиняемый, лишь после одной беседы. Требуется экспертиза, включающая...  
— Не увиливайте, док, — усмехнулся шериф, не поворачиваясь к ней. — Я спросил, что думаете вы.  
— Он... говорил очень странные вещи, — медленно ответила она. — О неких... бесах, демонах из другого мира, с которыми он разговаривал во сне. О портале, который он строил, чтобы впустить их в наш мир. Что его... партнёр пытался остановить его, а потом бежать, и ему пришлось... вмешаться.  
_— Сломать ему ноги и приковать цепью к кровати, насильно кормить и регулярно подвергать сексуальному и физическому насилию?_  
_— Лишь на время. Дурачок, он думал, что может что-то решать за меня. Говорил, я не знаю, что делаю — ну куда это годится? Просто нужно было... напомнить ему о том, что он мой, что он всегда был моим. Он бы вспомнил. Обязательно вспомнил, как хорошо нам было раньше, до того, как он вбил себе в башку эти глупые идеи._  
— Я стараюсь не делать преждевременных выводов, в конце концов, это был даже не полноценный допрос, но... Трудно назвать нормальным человека, который проделывал всё это.  
_И выстроил у себя в подвале огромное радиоактивное устройство из деталей неясного происхождения._  
— Я и не говорю, что он нормальный, — он развернулся и быстрым шагом подошёл к ней. Для своей комплекции он двигался на удивление проворно. Встретился нечитаемым за тёмными стёклами взглядом с её глазами. — Я говорю, что он всё понимает. Хоть и несёт невесть что про демонов. Вы его глаза видели? Ясные, хитрющие, злоба так и пышет, словно у лисицы бешеной. Он прекрасно понимал, что делает. Учёный, сука, — последние слова он почти прошипел сквозь зубы.  
Глаза у Стэнфорда Филбрика Пайнса действительно были очень ясные и пронзительные. Такие, что по спине холодок пробегал при одном воспоминании о них.  
_— Мы должны встретить моих друзей. Вместе._  
К некоторым вещам не хочется привыкать.  
Она поднялась на ноги. Смяла одним движением опустошённый стаканчик.  
— Не буду лгать, шериф — я не могу точно сказать, как всё обернётся. Могу обещать лишь одно — я приложу все усилия, чтобы ему не удалось избежать законного наказания.  
— Что ж, — невесело хмыкнул он, отведя взгляд. — Спасибо и на этом, док.

Улица встретила её пьянящей теплотой летнего вечера. В воздухе чудился едва уловимый запах дыма и подгнивающей травы.  
Репортёр, дежурившая у машины с логотипом местного канала, было оживилась, но Шошанна, всем видом показывая, что не замечает её, быстро прошла к своему автомобилю. Ещё предстоял обратный путь к гостинице, а с утра — обратно в город, заехать в больницу, потом лично отчитаться...  
К тому же шериф прав, даже самый зелёный новичок, только выскочивший из юридической школы, едва услышав про демонов, догадается действовать по стандартной схеме и изобразить из Форда типичного маньяка с голосами в голове. Нужно заранее позаботиться, чтобы он не соскочил.  
_— Он всегда таким спокойным казался. Хоть и выходил из дома редко. Музею вон с днём города помогал. А теперь это... — Дурланда — так, кажется, звали этого помощника — передёрнуло. — Будто в него самого демон вселился._  
Она устало, горько рассмеялась собственным воспоминаниям почти пятнадцатилетней давности — её мать, со страшными синими следами на шее и пятнами синяков на лице, заламывает руки перед полицейскими, уверяя, что муж всегда был таким милым и спокойным, и вдруг «в него как демоны вселились, это не он, ему самому помощь нужна, поймите».  
Прикрыла глаза рукой на секунду. Перед мысленным взглядом вновь всплыли глаза Форда, отрезвляюще чистые и разумные.  
Многому из того, с чем ей пришлось столкнуться, их не учили. Многому можно научиться только на практике. Правильно смотреть. Слышать нужное. Привыкать, что нельзя позволять сердцу сжиматься от боли каждый раз.  
Привыкнуть видеть в _них_ людей было сложнее всего.  
Купленный на заправке местный сувенир, плоская пирамидка с глазом, безучастно таращился на неё с панели.


End file.
